The Rite To A Kiss
by Shinji-of-Nerv02
Summary: AU. Ch. 5 is up after a long hiatus! What happens when it is Asuka who bumps into Rei in Episode 26? An extension. - RR
1. Prologue to the Beginning

A Rite To A Kiss

By Shinji_of_nerv02     

If you haven't read **A Beautiful Day for Piggyback Rides**By: Karina Kineshi, then 

here's your chance to read the beginning of the story that inspired me to write.

Disclaimer: Evangelion is not mine. Disclaimers are redundant...

This takes place during the alternate reality that Shinji created in episode 26. The one where Rei actually spoke like a normal girl and said things that I never expected to come out of her mouth... *shakes head* For now, this is just a WAFFy one shot with Shinji/Asuka, but maybe I can continue with it if I want to later.

On with the show!

*********

**A Beautiful Day for Piggyback Rides**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

_Late! Late!! _

I didn't know whether to pound on the door or just give it a simple tap. If I had done the former, Mr. Ikari would have come out here and busted my ass before he realized who I was. But then again, there was the threat of knocking so quietly no one would hear me. It's amazing that no matter how many times I stand in front of this very door, I have no idea how to act.

Shinji's parents, namely his dad, were more partial to voices than to knocking on the door. I thought of a better approach. "Hello? Can I come—"

The door whipped open before I could finish my sentence, and I was left standing there with my fist raised in midair and hovering in front of my face, ready to knock. All the blood drained to my feet when I beheld the impressive height of Gendo Ikari filling the doorway. "Yes?"

Can this man _ever_ greet me like I wasn't some door-to-door toilet salesman? Just once? Or does he forget my name when I go to his apartment every single day? I like to think of myself as a person who is normally unshaken, but in this man's presence... I felt myself becoming unraveled. "I... well... Shinji..."

He growled at me, a deep noise that rattled in the back of his throat. "Shinji is still—"

"—dear, who is it?" Yui pushed her husband's hulk out of the doorway, at the same time wiping her hands on a teatowel. She smiled broadly when she saw me. "Asuka! Come in, come in..."

I heaved a sigh of relief when Gendo gave me a once over before striding back to the kitchen table, no doubt going back to reading the stock market profiles in the newspaper. Yui winked at me and directed me to Shinji's room. Well, not that I needed her to do so, but she did it anyways. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome."

We assumed an unspoken communication that went something along of the lines of me thanking her for saving me from her husband. She said with her eyes that she knew how intimidating her husband could be to children (even though he really wasn't once you got to know him, she said) and that it was her job to save all people who knock on the door of room 317.

Why did that man hate me so much, anyways? Is it just me? Or does he treat everyone like that? Maybe I'm going overboard. I had known the family for a long time, was best friends with Shinji and a favorite of Shinji's mother, but Shinji's father? I shrugged and chalked it up as one of life's eternal mysteries.

"Shinji? Are you awake?"

What a stupid question to ask. I don't think being snuggled in your covers with your eyes closed counted as being awake. I looked around to see if he had changed anything since yesterday. Same penguin bobblehead figurine... same prudish sense of tidiness. Other than a box of mangorind candy on the floor, nothing was out of place.

_ That's _my_ mangorind candy, damn you! _

He must have stolen it from me, the little punk. Or wait... I think I gave it to him... oh well. I picked the box up off the floor and put it on his desktop. After a moment's hesitation, I took that same box and put it in my lunchbag. I'd have dessert today...

Of course, I'll share. Maybe. 

Shinji turned over in his sleep, eyebrows close together and a slight scowl on his face. "Hey Shinji?" If he was having a bad dream, I guess the thing to do would be to wake him. I leaned in closer, not really deciding on the best way to handle this. I kept on moving closer to his face when I realized just how close I was.

C'mon, I had been this close before, and sometimes even closer. We were old friends, there wasn't a thing I knew about me that he didn't. I was comfortable enough to be really physically close to him without feeling guilt or that sense of longing between a man and a woman. I didn't have that at all.

It was okay in grade school, everyone knew that Shinji and Asuka were just friends. Just platonic. It wasn't out of the ordinary to have a girl as your best friend, or vice versa. However, that all changed when we entered intermediary school. Suddenly, hanging out with a girl meant that you had her "in the sack". 

I shuddered at the assumption. We were just friends, and it's strange when someone tries to tell us otherwise. I could hear Touji's voice echoing in my head, asking why in the world Shinji and I hadn't gone on a date already. Shinji and I looked at him like he was crazy, and then we walked back to class. Together.

"Shinji?"

I felt his soft breathing on my face, and my eyelids drooped as I stared at him. Boyish, not incredibly handsome, but above average. The innocence was the trait that endeared him most to the girls of my class. Oddly enough, no one had ever asked him for a date because they always assumed that I was his girlfriend.

Which I certainly was _not_.

I remember seeing this same childlike face playing in the sandbox the day that we met. He was playing all by himself, patting down sand in an attempt to build a mound. The boys' consensus was that he was too wimpy and didn't like playing rough boy sports like wrestling. The girls whispered amongst themselves that his father was a very powerful trading tycoon, and whoever angered Shinji would be struck down by the wrath of God.

I said they were all airheads.

None of them had even bothered to talk to the boy before, so how did they know? My family and I had just moved here from Hamburg, Germany. While getting to know everyone in my elementary school was no easy task, I found myself being drawn to the silent boy with the sad, expressive eyes. The one who wasn't afraid to play by himself.

"Asuka, be careful!" one of my friends named Megumi cautioned. "I hear that whenever someone talks to him, they turn up missing the next day."

I snorted at her and told my friends to watch me talk to him. In that burst of confidence only a second grader can possess, I sauntered over to the sandbox and set my foot on a wooden plank. Of course, I was scared, but I'd never admit it. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Hi, I'm Asuka. Sohryu Asuka Langley. Pleased to meet you."

The boy's head slowly lifted upwards, as if tearing his eyes away from his sand mound would somehow flatten it. "Are... are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to, _dummkopf_?" I sneered. Almost immediately, I slapped my hand over my mouth when I said that German word. Mama always uttered it when my Dad says something stupid. Mama never gave me an explanation as to why I can't say it, but I know it's bad all the same.

"I don't know..." He looked puzzled. "What's that word you said?"

"It's a bad word. I can't say it again." I said in a conspiratorial tone. "Mama might wash my mouth out with soap if I say it again."

The boy blinked and nodded with me, eyes wide open. "Oh... right..." Parents could instill such fear in children, and we were no exception. I glanced around, frightened that somehow my Mama was watching me from somewhere. She said that she had eyes in the back of her head, and I wondered if she also had them in the school.

Once I was positive that she wasn't watching (I can't tell you how I _knew_), I asked him what he was doing. He said he was making a sand pile. I remarked that he does that all during recess, why didn't he play with the other boys? "... and you get dirty from the sand!" I added.

Shinji said that the boys hurt him when he tries to play soccer, and plus he liked the feel of the sand between his fingers. He said like he felt like he was playing on the moon. My second grade mind was awestruck by the magnificence (or strangeness) of his words. Playing on the moon? Man... this kid really was weird. 

"C'mon, it's fun."

I knelt down in the sand, cringing when the lace border on my dress got half submerged in the sand. But once I ran my fingers through the grit, I started to enjoy it. Mama would never let me join in such a messy pastime as playing in a sandbox, but I really didn't care at the moment. The sand felt really good, cool to the touch. "I bet I can build a bigger mountain than you can," I challenged.

He smiled at me. "We'll see."

Looking back, I was glad I took the time to know this boy. If I had taken everyone's advice and stayed away from him, I wonder where I would have ended up.

A frying pan being slammed against the stove snapped me out of my reverie, and I found myself in a rather awkward position. I was hovering not an inch from Shinji face, just staring at him. I snapped back in horror. What if he woke up and saw me? What if he thought I was trying to kiss him?!

"Not that that'd be a bad idea..."

_What did I just say?! _

"Argh! Stupid Shinji!" What I tried to pass off as an excuse for my closeness came out as blaming Shinji for it. His eyes snapped open, and I found myself without a plan. I put my arms on my hips and tried to act in command. "Wake up, stupid Shinji!"

If there's anyone who can mask uneasiness, it was me.

I watched him as he slowly turned his head and got his eyes to focus. "Oh, it's you Asuka."

I rolled my eyes. He was just like his father when it came to recognizing people. "Is that the best greeting you can give to your oldest childhood friend?" I come every day, endure that painful decision at the Ikari's door, put up with Gendo's scrutiny, and for what?

Shinji pulled the covers around his face and turned over. "Thanks Asuka. Now let me get back to sleep."

I fought the urge to smack the boy. "You're so lazy! You can't skip school... so get up already!" I grabbed a corner of his sheet and yanked it from his body, hoping to stir him from sleep.

One part of Shinji was up bright and early.

When I saw what I saw, I screamed. Never mind the fact that I've seen it before considering I wake him up every day, but still... I slapped him and screamed that he's such a horny moron. He shot back that it was morning and he couldn't help it. I dragged him to his feet and threw his uniform at him. "Put that on right now!" I demanded.

He still moved sluggishly, pulling the shirt over his head like a turtle coming out of its shell. "Asuka, you're so _loud_," he complained. There was only one thing to do to this remark. I slapped him again. That shut him up quickly. Once we had said goodbye to his parents, we bolted down the stairs and into the morning sun.

"Let's go!"

He scowled and started to run. The collar to his shirt was upturned so I quickly fixed it in mid stride. That's no easy task, but I could do it. Once he rubbed his cheek again and glared at me for making it, he slyly remarked, "It's not like you haven't see it before, lighten up Asuka."

My face turned bright red, but I kept it under control. True, but it's... weird. I mean, he's my best friend! "You just can't control yourself when I come to wake you up, can you?"

"Don't get too big headed," was his retort.

I glared at him and continued running. After a brief pause in talking (he was pulling lint out of his shirt pocket), we started talking about any old thing that crossed our minds. "Isn't the sky beautiful today?"

I snorted. "Christ Shinji, try to sound like a _man_..."

"At least I take time to enjoy life unlike you..."

"Enjoying life isn't an excuse to be late for school, you idiot."

He lightly punched me on the arm and I punched him back. We stared at each other and started laughing. Sort of an inside joke that I don't care to repeat. Shinji switched the topic. "I hear that there's a new girl coming to school today."

New girl? Yeah, I heard about her yesterday. Our teacher announced that someone would be sitting in the vacant seat next to mine. Her name was Rei Ayanami, a transfer student who had migrated from the old capital. "Yeah, we're seeing a lot of new people nowadays since they moved the capital to here." We had no shortage of newcomers, our class was filled to capacity.

Shinji wasn't even listening to me. He looked into the sky and his face got dreamlike. "I sure hope she's cute."

Don't ask why this comment pissed me off so much, but since that day I befriended him in the sandbox, he was slowly opening himself up to other people. Not that it was bad, of course, but he accepted mannerisms that seemed very out of character for him. For example, the old Shinji wouldn't have said that, he would have blushed just thinking about it.

Was this my fault as a best friend?

Was I even his best friend anymore?

In an attempt to show my displeasure, I cut in front of his stride and ran in front of him. He stumbled for a bit, arms flailing, as he tried to run on wobbly legs. I laughed and turned around. "I'm all the cute you'll ever need," I declared. It pleased me that he almost tripped. But...

Before being blasted into a dizzying kaleidoscope of colors, I remember two quite well. A flash of light blue hair and outlandish red eyes. Something slammed into me with enough force to knock me to the ground. "Goddammit, what the hell?!" I was looking at that sky, the same one that Shinji said was gorgeous earlier. 

It was spinning.

"Asuka!" In the time it took me to regain my senses, I felt two hands on my shoulders, shaking me. "Asuka, are you okay?"

The sky spinning wasn't the worst of it though. My right ankle felt like it was just pounded by a meat tenderizer. Shinji shaking me like a rag doll didn't help matters much either. I shielded the sun with my hand and snapped, "Stop shaking me! I'm not dead!" I scowled and pulled down my skirt which had flown up while I got knocked down. "And quit peeking, you pervert."

"Sorry."

_ He wasn't sorry at all, the jerk._

"You're just saying that!" 

Ignoring the pain, I sat up with help from Shinji and saw what it was that had the power to knock me senseless. I was expecting an American football player, but I saw a petite girl with blue hair. She was rubbing her head while sitting up, and her half-eaten toast quickly became a paradise to some passing robins. "Ouch... ouch... ouch..." she groaned.

_ You don't have to say it more than once... it's killing me too... _

I groaned when Shinji tried to haul me to my feet, and I quickly found that I couldn't stand on that damn ankle. I sank back to the ground again. "Great... just great..." I muttered.

The girl finally opened her eyes and she immediately apologized. Unlike me, she didn't seem to have a broken ankle or a pounding head, because as soon as she said she was sorry, she picked up her briefcase and started running. She called over her shoulder, "Sorry! I'm late for school!"

_Wait! Hey!_

I yelled at her to come back, but she didn't hear me. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Shinji didn't know quite what to make of it either. She certainly was rude!

"Do you need help?"

I gritted my teeth and used Shinji's arm as a pole to help me climb up. As soon as my injured ankle got pressure put on it, I fell to the ground again. "I can't stand on it!" I exclaimed pointlessly.

"—I... I don't know..."

"Well, do _something_..."

Shinji thought about it. "I could run to the school and get some ice..."

I clung to his arm and ordered him not to leave me here in the middle of the road. Truth was, I didn't know what to do either. I couldn't crawl to school... maybe I can hop there on one leg, you know, like those performers in Kabuki theater... yeah, and maybe...

"I have to carry you there." Shinji sighed. When he saw the shocked look on my face, he added, "Unless you want to be dragged."

No. I'd rather be carried. "But... but what about..." I knew I didn't have to finish that sentence. We thought so alike that sometimes it scared me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

_What if someone sees me? It's indecent..._

He put his fingers under his chin and tilted his head slightly forward, just like he always did when he was thinking. "Let them think what they want to think. We have to get to school," he said. Without another word, he lifted me to my feet. I tried not to put weight on that ankle for as long as I could, and when I did it sent painful needles up my leg. 

After the arduous task of getting me up, I glared and asked acidly, "So what next, genius?"

"You'll have to jump on my back and I can carry you."

I almost fell over again. "What? I thought you were going to carry me... you know... " I made a cradle motion with my arms.

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. "You know I'm not strong enough to do that, Asuka."

"Yeah... I know... but..." He glared at me, and I didn't want to continue that train of thought. I guess being on his back was better than being carried like a newborn. It won't do a damn thing for decency though... I sighed. "When are you going to start lifting weights already?"

"Shut up."

Of course, this was all mild mannered teasing. Once I taught Shinji how to stand up for himself, I don't think he's acted spineless since. I was proud of myself. "All right, brace yourself." I hopped up onto his back (with one leg, I might add), and clung to his neck with all my strength. I already knew the boy had no muscle and that wasn't his fault, but if he toppled over backward I was taking him down with me. 

He staggered and teetered on one foot, and I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Miraculously, he righted himself after throwing his arms in the air to regain his balance. Shinji hooked his arms under my legs and linked his hands together under me, forming a nice seat. "Now don't be getting any funny ideas, Shinji."

To my surprise, he said nothing. Shinji took a shaky step forward, and then another. He caught on quickly and soon walked rather fast, though I realized that we'd never make it to school before the bell at this rate. "What's the time?"

I rested my head on his shoulder to look at my wristwatch. "There's no point in it now," I stated, "we're already eight minutes late."

At this announcement, Shinji let up on his pace. Eight minutes late, twenty minutes late, it was still late. No sense trying to rush for a deadline impossible to make.

"Asuka?"

"Hmm?"

Shinji turned his head very slightly to the right. "Weren't you carrying a purse?"

I would have hit myself if I wasn't holding onto Shinji's neck. "Shit! My lunch... I think... it must have been knocked away..."

"Your lunch?" Shinji stopped walking and turned his head even more to face me. I felt ready to fall off. "In your favorite bag?" It was the oldest lunchbag I had, dating back to our second grade days. I remember Shinji writing my name on it in permanent black marker one day during lunch. He said that this way, it'd never be lost or stolen. A second grader's lunchbag was a pretty important family friend back in those days, ranking up right there with your mother and father.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. "I can always get another one." I felt bad enough straining him like this, and there's no point in being worked up over a tiny piece of nostalgia. "Just go."

Without ceremony, Shinji turned around on his heel and marched in the opposite direction of the school. He strained under my weight; I could feel the back of his neck getting warm with sweat. "We're already late anyways, might as well. That lunchbag... means a lot."

I tried to tell him to stop sounding so damn wistful, but the roar of a red car hurtling down the street drowned that attempt. Shinji stumbled when the car raced past, and within I spotted the pale visage of our teacher. 

Misato Katsuragi. 

As soon as she tore past us, the sound of brakes squealing and rubber grinding against asphalt pierced the air. The entire car pitched forward as Misato managed to stop and reverse in one swift movement.

"Oh shit... she... she saw!"

"Who?" Shinji seemed even more confused than I did.

I couldn't contain my exasperation; I lightly tapped him on the cheek with a finger. If _anyone_ should know whose car that was, it would be Shinji. He along with two other dorks from my class made up the KIVS club, long name 'Katsuragi Is Very Sexy'. I asked them why they couldn't just call it KISS with 'Super' or 'Sensationally' to replace 'Very'. They stared at me like I am the dumbest person on the planet. They knew I had a good idea, but were too chicken to...

The car pounced backwards and slammed to a halt right beside us. The reflection in her black car window mirrored two very embarrassed children. 

I was one of them. 

The black plate of glass that was her window sank down slowly. Misato removed the sunglasses from her eyes with a flourish and peered at us. "Whatcha guys doing?" 

I wanted to punch that grin off her face. 

"What does it _look_ like we're doing?" I asked as haughtily as I could and failing miserably given the situation. "Trying to get to school. Of course." My voice cracked on the last two words, and I wanted to bury my face in the ground and never come back out.

"Asuka? School is _that_ way."

Oh shit. I had forgotten about that. I stammered to explain. "Well see, we were going to school, and when I came around the corner, I—"

"She's _hurt_ Misato." Shinji gestured to my ankle with a jerk of his head. "She... twisted it. Maybe broke it." After Misato bore her eyes into him, he shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm taking her home."

I sat upright, alert. I only thought we were going for my lunchbag! "Wait a second Shinji..." I turned to Misato. If I told her the truth, maybe she would... "I... um... dropped my lunchbag over there somewhere. I told Shinji he didn't have to go for it, but we came this way anyway."

Misato grinned at us, opening and closing her mouth as if to say something. Nothing ever came out. The more we stood in silence, the more fidgety I got. This is the part where she would suspend us for being late to school again. Never mind the fact that my right foot now felt detached from my body. Although Misato seemed carefree to outsiders, she severely punished students who disobeyed the rules. 

After staring at us (and enjoying my nervousness), Misato casually asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"What?"

Shinji took a step back. "M-Misato?"

_That was something I didn't expect._

Our teacher only smiled wider. "You need a ride to school, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Misato held up her hand. Her eyes darted playfully to the seat behind the driver and she reached over to procure—

"—my bag! The hell?" 

Misato hummed a couple bars of a song I couldn't recognize before abruptly stopping. She lazily twirled my bag around, purple strap winding around her wrist like a cloth bracelet. "You've lost it before Asuka. I wouldn't have known it was yours but..." she turned the bag over in her hands disdainfully. "... I spotted the color a mile away."

I glared at her. "Don't start _that_ again on me, Misato." To make a long story short, on Misato's first day of teaching she snidely commented on how hideous the color of my bag was. I told her that at least it had better color coordination than her current outfit. I should have kept my mouth shut; she made me clean the blackboards that day.

_ Damn you. _

I left soap streaks all over the boards just to spite her. I mean, what new teacher makes remarks like that? I thought that would teach her. In my glee of finally having revenge, I forgot my bag at the school. The next day, Misato was sitting at her desk, hands clasped together and my bag in her hands. She was surrounded by the soapy blackboards.

I was the only one there.

She gave me my bag and said that she was only joking. "Lighten up, Asuka. It's sad when a grownup acts more like a child than the child does." I snatched the bag from her and grudgingly said thanks. Misato grinned.

The relationship between her and me... well, not one that most of the students have with their teachers, but we shared a sort of sisterly bond.

"Asuka?"

"What!"

"Here." She threw the bag at Shinji's face, but considering both of his hands were occupied in holding me up, couldn't catch it. He flinched, but I miraculously caught it with my hand flipped around backwards. "There isn't enough room in my car for both of you. Either you keep on walking together... or Asuka can be dropped off here and _you_ can walk."

Shinji's knees were starting to shake. Whatever we were going to do, I'd be quick about it. I don't think he could take me sitting on his back much longer. "Well... Misato... um... see I want..."

I half expected Shinji to ask if he could leave me here on the sidewalk while he rode in Misato's car. Yeah, he had that big a crush on her. He didn't want to carry me to school but he wanted to ride with Misato. 

Fine, leave an injured girl here by herself. I'll just claw my way to school.

"What'd you say, Asuka?"

I whipped my head around and felt my face get red. Did I say that aloud? Crap! "I said... uh... I'll go in the car and Shinji can walk by himself to school."

"Fine. Either way works," Misato said.

"Plus," I remarked to Shinji, "you don't need the extra weight." I started to shift and pry his fingers out from under me. Shinji didn't turn around to drop me off in the seat as I had expected. Instead, his fingers clamped even tighter together under my legs. I stopped moving long enough to ask what he was doing.

I felt him swallow. Hard. "I'll... I'll take her to school myself."

I gasped. "What?!" Was he crazy? 

What if we couldn't make it? 

We'll be passing right in front of the school building. What if the students saw us? 

What if they made fun of me? Of him?

What if...

Misato looked stunned. Obviously, she had been expecting that I'd ride in her car. "Shinji... I..." After the three of us stared at each other for a minute, Misato closed her mouth and placed her hands on the steering wheel. She rolled up her window and the car roared to life. Before she dashed down the street, I caught the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

"Good luck kids," she had said.

Shinji and I watched it as it swerved to avoid a rolling trashcan before finally disappearing around a corner. Once it was out of sight, I exhaled, not remembering that I forgot to breathe. "Shinji... what the hell are you thinking?"

He pushed me up further on his back and started his shaky walk. "I don't know... maybe I like carrying weight."

I snorted. "It'll put some muscle on that scrawny frame of yours, that's for sure." Despite my repeated attempts to get him to go with me to a gym, he always shied away from that. Of course, he claimed that he was already in shape. Maybe this would help him after all. "Well, if I was a sack of rice, you wouldn't hesitate to drop me off."

"If you were a sack of rice, you wouldn't be _talking_ either."

I loosened my grip around his neck. "Touché, Shinji. I see you still don't like walking with people."

He shrugged, but didn't answer. 

I knew exactly why. He wouldn't walk to school with anyone else but me. Not even with Touji or Kensuke. He'd rather walk alone. I never understood why, but that's the way he is. Maybe I should be flattered that he'd choose me. However, he acted pretty uncomfortable with this, and I was the only one he would walk with. Why?

"Are you embarrassed that people will see us like this?" he asked.

_Not really. _

"No, why?"

Shinji slowed down, as if trying to delay the inevitable. "I don't know... I was just wondering."

"How long have we been best friends?" I asked suddenly.

Shinji paused before answering. "Since second grade."

"Do you remember when our families went swimming together in second grade?"

He laughed a little bit. "Yeah." His stride grew a little longer and a little less shaky. "The water was freezing, but we didn't care."

"And when we went swimming again?"

He looked up into the sky as if to gather his thoughts. "Um... in the summer... I think..."

I could hear the thin whistle of a lark overheard. The air suddenly grew stagnantly hot. "Do you remember what we were wearing?"

He paused for too long. In fact, he didn't answer.

"Then if you know the answer, you'd have to agree that we're pretty comfortable with each other, right?" I pressed.

Shinji nodded.

I leaned in closer to his ear so he would hear me. "Then tell me the truth. Why are you not comfortable with me now?"

_Have you really changed that much? _

The lunchbag wrapped around my wrist slapped against his arm, and the only noise was that of the tiny zipper tapping against its track. "Well?"

"People change, Asuka."

"Oh." My heart broke in two; I didn't feel like I knew this Shinji anymore. He carried me for a sense of duty, not because he wanted my company. Because of him I was hit by the girl, and if I hadn't hit her then _he_ would have. Typical Shinji, he put the blame on himself. "Yeah. People change."

"Do you think I've changed, Asuka? Is that what this is about?"

I bit my lip. "Sorry I asked."

"Have I... changed?"

I didn't answer.

"Why do you think I've changed?"

I answered him with a question of my own. "Why are you carrying me on your back?" He was probably doing it just because he felt bad. Or maybe to thank me so that he wasn't hit. Or maybe to show to Misato that he was a strong boy and deserving of her love...

I scowled. Like _that_ was going to happen.

"Because..." Shinji kicked a pebble and sent it skittering across the sidewalk, all without making me feel like I was going to fall off. "Because I like having you walk with me."

I stopped examining a battered stop sign long enough for his words to sink in. That wasn't the answer I expected. Three times in one day. "And you carried me _on your back_ just because you like _walking_ with me?"

"I'd rather be with you than be alone."

We walked a bit of the way in silence. So... Shinji had changed. But he changed for the better. At least now he wants to walk with me instead of being forced to because I was the one who woke him up every morning.

He cleared his throat. "And... I like you, Asuka. You're my friend."

I ordered myself to let it slide. A simple "I like you" can mean so many things. Knowing Shinji, it was most likely meant in a friendly way.

_ "I like you Asuka." _

But then again... I've never heard him say those to anyone before... 

When we got to the school, I prepared myself for the worst. There was no other entrance to the nurse's office than through the front, meaning we'd have to endure the stares of everyone in the building. I heard a shriek from the fourth story window (most likely Hikari), and suddenly my classroom windows were pulsing. Pulsing with the excited hits and taps of everyone inside.

Touji threw open a pane of glass and shouted out the window, "Shinji! You the _man_!"

More assorted shouts followed.

"Traitor!"

"Blackmail material! Ex-ce-llent-e!"

"It's scandalous...!"

"Ah! That's the jerk who was staring at my panties!"

My head jerked up and I shook a fist at the windows while clinging onto Shinji with one arm. "Who the _hell_ just said that?!" I most certainly was _not_ a jerk! And what panties? What...

Shinji shuffled his arms under me as we passed directly under the window. It was the only way to get to the entrance. "Ignore them. Just ignore them..."

_ Just ignore them? _

"You know there's another way in! The janitor's door leads right to the courtyard and we could have gone in there!" I snapped. Why did he have to go and do this? Janitor Ryouji would have been more than happy to sneak us into school. He was just cool like that. Rumor had it that our teacher had a soft spot for the man... "You know the janitor, right?"

Before reaching for the doorknob, Shinji paused. "Thank you for walking with me, Asuka." He looked down, and in doing so his chin rested on my arm. 

_That_ action quelled whatever fury I had in me of being seeing in a less than ladylike position. I stammered out a thank you, unable to decipher if that was a gesture of tenderness or Shinji simply trying to see where the doorknob was. 

But the way he held it on there long after the door was open... the way he triumphantly turned to look at me when we reached the nurses' office... the way he gently set me down on the bleached sheets of the examining bed, making sure I had a pillow behind my head... the way he smiled before Nurse Akagi closed the door and ordered him to go back to class...

After Nurse Akagi removed my shoe (with a considerable amount of pain, may I add), she said, "Miss Langley, I'm going to wrap your ankle, it's not broken, but it's pretty swollen. Think of something else other than the pain." The command from the yellow-headed nurse was firm but gentle.

_"I like you, Asuka."_

Maybe it _is_ just me.

Maybe I read into these things too much for my own good.

Maybe... I'm making a mountain out of a sandhill.

I turned my head and stared out of the window. The colors outside were so brilliantly bright that the sharp pains in my ankle were easily ignored. I looked up into heavens through that dirt-streaked window and thought to myself...

... the sky really _is_ beautiful today.

**The End**

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's notes: It's official. I'm a romantic. Give me angst, give me comedy, but nothing can top romance. Sappy yes, but the idea wouldn't let go. Didn't like the ending too much, but then again... I wanted to end it sappily ^_^ I might expand on this, but I think it stands well on its own.

Oh, don't even bother to tell me Shinji was OOC, I already know. C'mon, the man sighed and said, "I caught just a little peek at her panties..." I don't know about you, but the Shinji we know would never say such a thing without his face bursting into flame. I stayed true to that alternate universe and made Shinji behave the way he was outlined to behave. I sort of shied away from that as the fic went along, because for the love of me I can't type Shinji speaking like a pervert. Can't. He went back to the original Shinji near the end of the fic, thank God. 

Future plans? *thinks* I have a couple of epics in mind, so expect another Shinji/Asuka serial (yeesh, how'd you guess?) coming out sometime in August. Until later... keep on writing! 

My notes: If Karina Kineshi reads this, want to thank you for your indiect help to write an 

extension of your fic. Thanks.^_^


	2. The Beginning

The Rite To A Kiss  
By Shinji_of_nerv02  
  


This is an extension of 'Forging Ahead' by Lord Malachite, which is an extension to 'A Beautiful Day for Piggyback Rides' by: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com). These stories above can be found on evafics.org.Without their beginnings, I would have never gotten this far.  
  


***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion although I wish I did. The rightful producers of Gainax (Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamato, etc.), Project E., Viz Communications, ADV Films, Star Child, ING, Movic, etc. own it. This Fic was created not to produce unphantomable sums of money but to help me through boredom. Don't sue; I have no money ;(.  
Anyways, on with the story ^_~!!!  
  


*************************************************************************

(This takes place during episode 26 when Shinji sees and alternate reality (although it could be true). Srry, no EoE. I disliked the way the movie ended; Third Impact, death of everyone, etc, etc ,etc. made no sense. Read the two stories above to understand the context of this fic.)  
  


"Asuka, wake up", pleaded Shinji. He shook the auburn haired girl from her slumber. He had woke up early to wake her up to go to school.  
  


" One more minute Mom," answered Asuka groggily. She covered her head with her pillow as she tried to get more sleep.  
  


" I said wake up." Shinji then pulled the covers off of Asuka.  
  


" Oooooowwwwwww!!!!!!" she screamed as the covers got caught in her injured foot.  
  


" Sorry Asuka."  
  


" You dummkopf!!" she screamed angrily.  
  


" Now Asuka be nice. It isn't often that your boyfriend comes by to wake you up", chirped her mother from the kitchen. A sweat drop appeared at the back of Shinji's head.  
  


Asuka flushed." HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Asuka bitterly. " HE IS  
ONLY MY OLDEST CHILDHOOD FRIEND!"  
  


"Okay," said her mother.  
  


Asuka untangled herself from the bed sheets and put her feet on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Shinji.  
  


"Yeah, No thanks to you." She slowly stands up and hobbles to her dresser.  
"So, what are you here so early in the morning?"  
"I came to wake you up for once," Shinji replied," and to help you to  
school."  
" I don't need your help, Shinji," she said quite venomously. With that, she tried to hobble her way to the bathroom but fell on top of Shinji. Shinji tried to keep her from falling but to no avail. Instead they both landed in a very suggestive position. Asuka's mom was just outside thescene of the accident.  
  


" Asuka, why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?" The two children started to blush profusely as Asuka's mother walked off.  
  


" Get off me, Shinji!"  
" Gomen ne." Shinji untangled himself from Asuka and went outside to wait for her to finish dressing and to get ready to leave for school. Fifteen minutes later, Asuka was ready to go to school.  
  


" Bye Mom! Gotta go to school!"  
  


"Bye Sweetie!"  
  


As they slowly went on their way to school. Asuka was wincing with pain as she walked. She grabbed ahold of Shinji's arm as a leverage, causing him to blush a reddish hue.  
  


" Asuka why are you holding onto me?" asked a dumbfounded Shinji.  
  


" My ankle still hurts and I need you as a crutch," said the feisty red head. "And besides, I like it like this."  
  


"You do?" questioned Shinji, who was blush.  
  


"Yeah, I do, and I want to be like this forever."  
  


"You want to have a sprained ankle forever?"  
  


"No, you Baka!" She lightly punched him in the arm and leaned on him some more. "What I mean is that I want to be with you forever." Shinji blushed at this remark.  
  


As they walked slowly and silently toward their school, a red sports car came barreling down the road. As Katsuragi came, she noticed the two young couple. She immediately stopped her car in front of them. She rolled down her window and smiled at them.  
" Aww, look at the cute couple," stated their teacher.  
  


Asuka and Shinji blushed. " WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!!!" Yelled the angered girl.  
  


" Aww but you look so good together," taunted their teacher.  
  


" I'm only holding his arm so I can walk properly because my ankle hurts!"  
  


" Uh huh. You know, you might get to school late if you guys continue to walk this slowly. I could give you a lift, you know."  
  


" Bu-but Miss Misato, you only have room for one more person," stated anervous looking Shinji.  
  


"But since you guys are a couple, you wouldn't mind sitting on each other slap," giggled a chuckling Misato.  
  


" I will not sit on my oldest childhood friend's lap to get to school!" said Asuka, lightly blushing.  
  


" Alright, your loss. But try to come into class as quick as you can." Misato leaned out and whispered, " Take your time. I'm not going to mark you two late if you come in late." Asuka got furious and was picking up a rock to throw at her teacher. Misato winked and sped off before Asuka got to throw the rock.  
  


As she retained her former position of holding Shinji by the arm, they slowly walked toward their school.  
  


As they reached 1st City Junior High School (referenced with the show) late again, the fourth story windows blew open with class 2-A shouting and hooting.  
  


"Way to go, Shinji!" shouted Toji.  
  


"Traitor!" proclaimed Kensuke.  
  


A shriek could be heard from the class above. "Probably Hikari again, like yesterday." sighed Asuka.  
  


As they entered through the main entrance, Shinji said, "Thanks for walking with me again."  
  


"No problem, Shinji." And with that she gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek. He blushed profusely and stuttered out a thank you. Together they walked to class.  
  


************************************************************************

This is my first fic, so I want comments, reviews, the whole shebang. There will be an upcoming chapter soon and I need ideas. I will continue writing as soon as my physics teacher lays off the homework and I don't have to study AP Euro. R/R ^-^  
  


Arigato!  
Shinji_of_nerv02 


	3. Author's notes

I just updated my story so you guys can see and not hurt your poor eyes. Thank you all for your reviews!!! I will update the story once I have time.  
  
P.S. This is of course a Shinji/Asuka fic.  
  
P.P.S. I also need ideas to continue writing so please help me.  
  
Arigiato~ Shinji-of-nerv02 


	4. The Drug Store

The Right To A Kiss

By Shinji_of_nerv02

Silver: Takes a mallet and hits it over Shinji

Shinji: Oww! What was that for?!

Silver: Fix the authors. 

Shinji: But this is my fic (Bonks him over the head) Ok, Ok! I'll change it shesh.

***********************************************************************

The Rite To A Kiss

By Shinji_of_nerv02 _and_ Silver Raye Adams

Shinji:  Happy?!

Silver: Very. (bonks him over the head)

Shinji: Ow. Ok, On with the story.

**********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, the ppl at Gainax Studios and Yoshiku Sadamato owns them. Don't sue cause I got no money…. Blah, Blah, Blah.

Note: This is a rewrite of The Rite To A Kiss By Silver Raye Adams who left out a lot of details (whack!) Owww… Ok so here we go!

***********************************************************************

The whole class stood stared as the new couple entered the class. Toji was the first to stand up and shouted, " You traitor! What happened to the stooges?!"

"Shut up." Shinji's blush was intensely red, so much so that it almost matched Asuka's auburn hair. "I don't say anything about you and Hikari..."

Hikari and Toji both blushed and turned away at this remark. 

Kensuke, who was filming this scene, was hit with a mallet by Rei. 

"Stop taping you baka!"

"Come on, kids, settle down," Misato called out. "Sit down. I don't want to mark anyone absent by mistake." Shinji rolled his eyes, knowing full well that she was bluffing. Misato never marked anyone absent...unless they had pissed her off.

"Now, you guys are getting off lucky today," their teacher said as she finished taking attendance. "I'm taking a grading day, so you can just sit there with your laptops and do...whatever it is you do when you're pretending to work." She opened the minifridge under her desk, pulled out a Yebisu, and popped it open. "You can talk if you keep the volume level down. Grading gives me a headache and I don't need noise to add to the problem- I'm out of aspirin and I didn't have time to pick any up this morning."

Shinji raised his hand. "I could run down to the drugstore and pick some up for you." Shinji could, when he wanted to, be pretty clever, and he was definitely smart enough to recognize an opportunity to get out of class.

"Fine," Misato said, pulling a stack of exams out of her desk. "I'll give you extra credit for that- you need it after your scores on that last exam."

"Loser," Kensuke murmured with a friendly grin towards Shinji to show he was only joking.

"Take Asuka with you, I don't want you getting lost. But if you two _DO_ get lost..." She gave him a wink. "I'll understand." Shinji blushed furiously, thinking to himself that he seemed to be doing quite a lot of blushing this morning.

~~*~~

It took them the better part of an hour to reach the drugstore, as Asuka's limping and using Shinji as a crutch slowed the pair down considerably. She also needed to stop and rest every few blocks, leaning on Shinji for support if there was no bench around. Shinji himself was also beginning to get rather tired and wondered if this was how it felt to be an invalid's walker. Perhaps he should just get Asuka a wheelchair...

He rejected the idea as a mental image of Asuka chasing Toji and Kensuke in motorized wheelchair seized him. It might save HIM some pain, but she would be an unholy terror to everyone else.

...Actually, that alone made the concept worth it.

After about five breaks to let the crippled redhead catch her breath, Shinji pushed open the door of the drugstore. He breathed a sigh of relief as the air-conditioning washed over him, driving back the warm morning sun. Asuka leaned the inner wall, leaning down to rub her ankle.

"What brand of aspirin does Misato take again?"

"I think it's Bayer, but I don't think she'll be picky about it. The only thing Misato is particular about is her beer."

"True."

It took trips down three of the unmarked aisles before Shinji and Asuka stumbled across the aspirin. Literally in Shinji's case, since he tripped over a case of it that was lying in his path.

Unfortunately for him, Asuka had been again using him as a crutch and so was pulled down with him, leaving them in a compromising position that Kensuke would have killed to be in.

"ANTA BAKA!!" she shrieked.

"Gomen ne!" Shinji was cowering...or rather, cowering as best he could considering that Asuka was on top of him. It wasn't until he had been yanked into a headlock and given a few sound slaps that he was released and allowed to get a bottle of aspirin from the box he had fallen over. The pair half walked, half hobbled to the counter to pay for the medicine. Shinji slipped his hand into his pocket for his wallet and abruptly froze.

"Something wrong, Shinji?" inquired Asuka.

"Asuka, my wallet is in my pencil bag..."

"So?"

"My pencil bag is in my backpack, and that's back in the classroom...do you have any money?"

"Baka," she groused, reaching into her pocket. She came up with a handful of coins. "Shitz...Shinji, I'm short two hundred yen."

"For the love of God..." Shinji mumbled. He was about to turn around and go back to the aspirin aisle for a cheaper bottle when a pale hand reached out from behind him and deposited two hundred yen on the counter. He and Asuka both turned to see Ayanami Rei standing behind them with a cheerful expression.

"Hi there you two! Whats taking so long? Mrs. Katsuragi was wondering what took so long."

"Oh, Hi Rei," said Shinji.

The cashier handed Shinji his bottle of aspirin, neatly thrown into a plastic bag with the drugstore logo emblazoned on the side, and the three set off for school, Shinji and Rei supporting Asuka between them.

********************************************************************

Yay! I finally finished a new chapter after 5 months! ^_^

R&R and thanx to Silver! 

Preview for next week:

"YOure heavy for a girl," said Rei.

"Are you calling me fat?! Huh? Are you?!"

"No, no, no. I'm just saying that your heavier than me, that's all," remarked Rei.

"THAT MEANS YOURE CALLING ME FAT!!!"

^_^


	5. The Peck

The Right To A Kiss

By Shinji_of_nerv02

Silver: Takes a mallet and hits it over Shinji

Shinji: What?! It's my fic you deranged girl!

Silver: *WACK WACK WACK* It's our fic you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you!

Shinji: Alright! *crazy person* 

Silver: *WACK*

* * *

The Rite To A Kiss

By Shinji_of_nerv02 and Silver Raye Adams

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own EVA although I wish I did.

Note: After a month of nagging and public embarrassment, I have completed the third chapter.

* * *

The Peck

"You're heavy for a girl," said Rei.

"Are you calling me fat?! Huh? Are you?!"

"No, no, no. I'm just saying that you're heavier than me, that's all," remarked Rei.

"THAT MEANS YOURE CALLING ME FAT!!!"

Shinji sighed as the girls continued to bicker about their weights. 'What did I do to get involved with such a strange crowd of girls? Oh well."

As the conversing girls and one confoundedly confused boy reached the school, Ryoji Kaji, the janitor called them out.

"Hey Shinji! I see that you got two lovely girls hanging onto you!"

"Oh, Hi Mr. kaji!" shouted all three of them.

The whole school know that Mr. Kaji and Mrs. Katsuragi were involved and that they told each other what happens at school to exploit the children and to have a bit of fun with them.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Oh, we were just at the drug store getting Misato some headache medicine cause she's one hefty drinker," said Rei.

"Oh, c'mon. She's not a hefty drinker… She's an alcoholic," smirked Kaji.

"I heard that you bastard!" followed by a shoe hitting Kaji from the second story.

"Ow. That hurt."

"I hope it did!"

The children quietly snuck away from the crazy adults as balls, trash, desks, folders, and one alarmed Kensuke Aida were thrown from the window and into Kaji.

"One day, they're gonna kill each other."

"Like that will happen, Shinji. They make up every night and come back to school all happy and stuff," said Asuka.

"Oh."

They entered the classroom and gave Misato her pills.

"Thanks you guys. You're lifesavers."

"Really?! You mean to say that we are chewy and tasty at the same time?"

"No Rei. You guys are like my saviors."

"Oh… Drats, I was getting hungry."

"Hey newlyweds!" shouted Toji.

"WE ARE NOT NEWLYWEDS!" shouted Shinji and Asuka!

"Whatever. Just come over here and help me bandage up Kensuke."

"Why should I?" said Asuka.

"Because as Class Rep., I say so." said Hikari.

"Fine."

            As the day passed on to the afternoon, nothi8ng really happened… not if you count Kensuke getting thrown out the window again, a class fire started by Rei, who was trying to make Origami and thought using a Bunsen burner would quicken the process, and natural havoc created by Kaji who came into the classroom every few minutes with flowers for Misato, proposing his love for her.

The day ended and everyone was heading home. 

Asuka was asleep on Shinji's back as he gave her a piggyback ride home.

"It seems that Ms. Soyru has taken a liking to you, Shinji," said Rei.

"Yeah, I know. I like her too."

"How much do you like her?"

"A lot."

"I see…. So how's your project that Katsuragi-san assigned?" Exclaimed the ever bubbly Rei.

"I dunno. It seems rather hard. I have to define the workings of the new N2 bomb and the range of the damage and create a scale model that works."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I think so. I have to ask my father."

They arrived at Rei's place and said goodbye.

"C'ya Shinji! See you at school!"

"Bye!"

Shinji walked slowly home, trying not to trip and kill Asuka and himself.

He finally reached her house and knocked on the door. No one answered so he let himself in with a spare Asuka gave him a long time ago.

He dropped Asuka on her bed and started to leave.

"Shinji…don't go." Muttered Asuka in her sleep.

He peered back into the room and sat next to her. "I won't leave yet." 

He looked at his watch. "Oh crap! I got to get home or mom will go crazy and have the talk with me again about the birds and the bees!"

"I gotta go Asuka. I'll see you tomorrow."

He lightly kissed her on her cheek and left. 

Asuka touched the part where he kissed and sighed. 

"He kissed me. He had the backbone to kiss me." Blushed Asuka.

She dozed off minutes later dreaming of Shinji.

* * *

 Shinji: You happy Silver?! 

Silver: No. Do Chapter 4.

Shinji: But I don't want to do it yet. 

Silver: Do it or I will get a bigger mallet to hit you with!

Shinji: Ok, Ok. Sheesh, just give me a while.

PS: R&R

Arigato  ^_^


	6. More Author Notes

Authors Note March 1 2004

Due to immense amounts of homework and nagging from Silver-chan, I have encountered writers block. Please give me a few suggestions so I can overcome this damn barrier and finish this story.

Thanks! 

^_^


	7. The Mall

The Rite To A Kiss

By The Anime Otakus (Shinji_of_nerv02 and Silver Raye Adams)

************************************************************************

Shinji: As this is most of my story, why must I keep putting you in here?

Silver: Because I wrote a chapter. *Brandishes her mallet* OK?

Shinji: *cowers* …. Umm ok.

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: This story belongs to no one and I get no royalties for this story (except for the reviews). I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I don't know I should put in an evil character but I will think about it. ^_^

************************************************************************

A New Dawn,  A Crazy Day

8:10

"Shinji wake up!" cried an angry Asuka.

"Ugh… one more minute mom," said a sleepy Shinji.

Asuka got mad and pulled off his covers. She blushed as she saw one part of Shinji that was up bright and early. When Asuka saw it, she screamed, "I didn't meant to get that up!" as she slapped Shinji upside the head. 

 "It's not my fault. I got to go to the bathroom or something."

"OH MY GOD! Don't point that at me!"

In the kitchen

"It's so nice that Asuka wakes up Shinji every morning. Why doesn't he appreciate her?" said Mrs. Ikari.

"Hmm," said Gendo Ikari.

"Gosh, he's just like you. Now get ready or Fuyutski's gonna complain about you being late to me."

"Of course he will. He's your biggest fan."

"Oh you! Put down that newspaper and get to work."

"Oh alright. *mutters 'She must be obeyed'*"

"Hurry Up!" yelled Asuka

.

"Ok! Shesh, is this what happens when you have your period?"

"Arrr..." 

A loud, resounding slap was heard through the apartment building.

"Bye Mrs. Ikari!" said Asuka as she dragged a red-faced Shinji out.

"Bye Mom!"

"C'ya sweetie!" 

            As the two teens ran out of the apartments, one carrying an old purple lunch bag and pulling on a boy of her own age, and the boy, being pulled towards certain doom by an old childhood friend.

"C'mon, we are gonna be late!"

"It's not my fault that the alarm didn't go off."

"Yes it is. You forgot to set the alarm."

"Oh."

An uneasy pause came but only lasted for a few minutes. 

"Is you ankle alright?" questioned Shinji.

"Its fine, thanks to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And thanks for bringing me home… and for the kiss." Blushed Asuka.

"What kiss? What are you talking about?" Said an uneasy Shinji.

Don't act coy with me! I know you kissed me!"

"Uhhhh…"

            Just then Rei came. Shinji sighed and greeted Rei. 

"Ohoyo"

"And good morning too Ikari-kun and Sohru-chan." Said an overly bubbly Rei.

"Gutten Morgen, said Asuka.

"It's a beautiful day," exclaimed Rei.

"Yes, it is."

"What's the difference between the other days?" asked Asuka.

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

What do you mean I don't understand?"

            Shinji sighed and continued to listen to the bickering pair of girls as they arrived at their school.

As they reached the school, the second story blew up. There was a lot of screams and confusion as the teens reached the site of the incident. Out of the smoke came out a laughing Touji dragging a blackened Kensuke. 

"Oh Touji, what happened?" asked Hikari, who just arrived at the scene.

"Oh him, he was trying to construct a smoke bomb and tripped the wrong circuit and got himself blown up." Laughed Touji.

            A blue sports car came barreling down the road as teachers, students, and animals dived to avoid the maniac driver. The car came to a skidding halt right next to the Stooges. The door opened as Ms. Misato Katsuragi stepped out of her car.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Said Misato.

"Oh nothing. Except that Kensuke blew up the second story." Said Asuka.

"Oh well. Guess that schools canceled. Good for me. I can go home and sleep some more. Bye kids!" Misato jumped into her car and drove off, but not before she hit a trash can and scaring the second graders by diving right at them.

"Man can she drive," drooled Touji, Shinji, and a charred Kensuke. 

"What a bunch of stooges." Exclaimed Asuka, Rei, and Hikari.

"What do we do now?" asked Shinji.

"What do we do? We're gonna go down to the mall and shop!" exclaimed Asuka.

A load groan came from the males as the girls talked about what to buy.

At the Tokyo-3 Mall

11: 43

            As the girls continued to look around to find what else they could buy, the guys were struggling under the dozens of bags that the girls bought. 

"Why do girls buy so much if they don't even wear them?" complained Shinji.

"I don't know but let's hope they run out of money or they'll end up buying the whole mall." Said Kensuke and Touji.

"Hey you guys, hurry up!" shouted Rei as she smiled. "Don't worry; we'll treat you to a nice treat when we reach the food court."

"Really?!" yelled the stooges.

"Yep. And we are almost there."

As they reached the food court, the guys quickly found some seats and sat down depositing the bags of clothing.

The girls pooled their money together and bought them all a giant feast consisting of 6 Bentos from Yosinoya, (A.K.A. a beef bowl place) with a lot of rice balls as dessert. 

The Stooges wolfed down their meal and went to lie down as the girls slowly ate their meals. When they finished, they returned to their shopping spree. The continued to walk until they reached a place where no male would dare to go unless they were force at gunpoint to go into: Victoria's Secret. (Bum Bum Bum.)

"Ummm... Asuka, why are we here?" asked a reddened Shinji. 

"You'll see. You'll see." Grinned the three girls.

As the girls forced the stooges to sit in chairs across from the dressing room, thoughts permeated through their heads.

'What the hell is going on' thought Shinji.

'Why did I forget to bring my camcorder' thought Kensuke.

'This is going to be so cool.' Thought Touji.

Rei came out first, scantily clad in a one-piece suit, showing off to Kensuke.

"Holy Crap" as his nose started to bleed.

"It's not too small is it?" she innocently asked Kensuke.

"Nnn…no. of course not" said Kensuke as he tried to plug his nose with tissue.

Next came out Hikari, wearing a see through evening gown that went down to her thighs. (and for you information, she's wearing her underwear underneath that, thank you very much)

"Oh My God…" Said a nose bleeding Touji, who bled twice as much as Kensuke.

"Do you think its too revealing?" asked Hikari, winking at Touji.

Touji fainted of blood loss as Hikari giggled.

The curtain moved as Asuka came out….

**********************************************************************

What will Asuka wear? Will Touji ever wake up? Who will pay for all the Lingerie? Stay tuned for the next "The Rite To A Kiss"

Shinji: I know it's a cliffhanger and its kinda perverted but I wanted to try something new so sue me. @)_@

P.S. Thanks for all the feedback. I didn't know so many people read this story. Thanks!


	8. A Brand New Day

A Rite to a Kiss

By Ikki-chan and Great Genius Silver

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Yet.

Ikari: TT Don't call me that!

Silver: Oh, shush you. I still gave you top billing. (dusts off fic) For the love of Belldandy, boy! What have you been DOING all this time? Would it kill you to sit down at a keyboard?!

Ikari: ...if I say yes, can I get out of this?

Silver: (thwacks Ikari with a harisen) Bad author! (turns to the readers and smiles demurely) We're sorry about the delay, folks. It won't happen again...(death glares at Ikari)...will it, Ikki-chan?

Ikari: (meeps) Well….

thwack thwack thwack

Ikari: (on the floor, bleeding) ….no…..

Silver: Good.

Enjoy the fic, minna!

-----------------------------------

Shinji took one look at Asuka…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Argh… I was having such a good dream too…"

Shinji Ikari turned off the alarm and rolled back to sleep. "I wonder what Asuka was really going to wear… maybe some lingerie from La Pearla…"

"WHAT….DID…. YOU…. JUST…. SAY????!!!!!!!!"

Asuka's fist came down like a N2 bomb and smashed into Shinji's face. "You HENTAI!!! Since when did I ever tell you to fantasize about me! Especially me in lingerie from La Pearla!"

"Owww! Stop it Asuka! It was only a dream! I'm sorry! Gomen ne!"

Asuka stopped her whaling spree. "Humph. Serves you right to fantasize about me. Only a sick pervert would ever think that way."

"Like _you_ would look good in La Pearla, Asuka. Only a _real_ girl would look nice in that…"

"Arghhh…….. WHY YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

From the outside, Yui continued to cook breakfast for Shinji, ignoring the clamor from her son's room.

"Are you going to stop that dear?" asked Gendou.

"And ruin all the fun between them? Never." Grinned Yui.

"You are just plain evil dear."

After a couple of aggressive minutes of pelting, kicking and endless cries for help, Asuka finally discontinued her rampage on Shinji and collapsed upon his bruised and beaten body.

"Why… are you…. so evil, Asuka?" Wheezed Shinji.

"Because you are a dumb baka…" Shinji's eyes caught Asuka's. They stared at each other. Their faces started to close in. Maybe it was because they were both tired, or a strong magnetic force was forcing their faces together, but as they started getting closer and closer, 5 in, 4 in, 3 in, 2 in, 1.5 in, 1 in, .5 in….

Yui Ikari opened the door. "Shinji, dear. Breakfast is ready…. Oh my! Am I interrupting something? "

"Ahh! Mrs. Ikari! This doesn't look like what it seems! Uhh…. We were just… just… Hey! Why is there a giant panda behind you with a video camera?!

"I'm sorry. This is Mr. Saotome. He's our guest for today."

Silver: CUT, CUT, CUT!!!!!!!grinds her teeth Ikki-chan… Why is Ranma Saotome's father in this fic?!

Ikari: Uhhh… I thought it would be a great idea to add a giant panda filming the cute, lovey dovey scene.

Silver: Baka! (Takes out harisen) thwack thwack

"So what were you two doing?" asked Yui.

Asuka quickly got up and started to leave the room. "Nothing Mrs. Ikari," said a blushing Asuka.

"Sigh. Children these days; they can't even come out and tell their true feelings," mumbled Yui.

"What did you say mom?"

Oh, nothing son. Go get dressed for school now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka waited patiently for Shinji outside the house. _Sigh. What happened? I used to be such the tough person I was. What happened? Maybe because of the baka-hentai's wimpy personality rubbing off on me. But then again, maybe I'm just growing soft for that idiot. Sigh. I wonder what his lips would feel like…_ She blushed.

Shinji prodded Asuka for the billionth time. "Is anyone in there? Earth to Asuka, the president wants his convertible back… huh? Hey Asuka, why are you blushing?"

Shinji's voice awoke her out of her stupor. "What?! What do you want?"

"Asuka, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes and now you notice. We are already late to school."

"What?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari"

"Here"

"Touji"

"Yo"

"Don't _yo_ me!" yelled Misato Katsuragi as she threw a pen a 2x4 at him.

"Ahhh!!!!!" The 2x4 nearly hit Touji as he ducked, hitting a fellow classmate and knocking him out for the rest of the day.

"Shinji"

"…"

"Shinji…. WHERE THE HELL IS SHINJI?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS ASUKA?!"

Class: "…………………."

Misato grinned. I think I know where they are, those devious children…."

Kensuke turned around to Touji, "Man, Misato is one sick and perverted person…"

"Mr. Aida… NO TALKING IN CLASS!" yelled Misato as the globe she threw smashed in front of Kensuke's desk, knocking out another student.

The door slid open. Shinji and Asuka came running in. "Sorry we are late Ms. Katsuragi." Gasped both of them.

"It's ok. Knowing you two, you guys can have as much time as you guys need. Just don't come in late all the time. wink"

"What are you talking about Misato?"

"You know what I mean, you guys coming in all sweaty and such," giggled Misato.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER MISATO! WE ARE NO LIKE THAT!" yelled the blushing duo.

"Oh, you two. Don't feign modesty. I know what is exactly going …."

"NO YOU DON'T MISATO!"

"Awww. Spoilsports. Now take your seats. We'll talk about this later." Misato pulled Shinji to a corner. "I'll give you some pointers you stud."

"But…But…"

"Just listen to me Shinji. It looks like you don't give her enough action, if you catch my drift." Whispered Misato.

"We haven't done anything of the sort!" Yelled an angry Shinji.

"Really?! Poor Shinji. But don't you worry. I'll help."

"But…but…"

"No 'buts', now go to your seat.

Shinji gave up and silently walked back to his seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

Shinji yawned as Misato continued talking. He had ceased paying attention long ago and was instead playing tic-tac-toe with himself on a scrap of paper.

"...And it is because I have such faith in you all that I am putting you in complete control of the class musical!" Misato concluded, clapping her hands delightedly.

The clap startled Shinji out of his tic-tac-toe-induced stupor. He sat up straighter, looking around in confusion.

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A class musical? What has Katsuragi been drinking? What will the class come up with? What will Misato give to Shinji? What will happen between Shinji and Asuka? Will Silver ever leave me alone? thwack Stay tuned to the next episode of A Rite To A Kiss!

Ikari: There. It's done. I finally updated after god knows how long.

Silver: Now write the next chapter!

Ikari: You slave-driver.

Silver: How dare you! thwack

Ikari: Ahhhhhh!!!!

Till next time,

Ja ne!


End file.
